


The transition

by Ohgingersnap



Series: Little did you know. [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Dean Winchester, Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean Winchester, Cute Kids, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Older Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap
Summary: I let my voice hang over each word as my body shuffles toward the edge of the bed;Closer to Cas.Cas stares at me with his left eyebrow raised high."Yes?"---------------------------------------------“What in God's green earth are you wearing Dean?”I raised my eyebrows in response,Green eyes widening as I replied with,“I could say the same for you,What are you a fifties housewife?”---------------------------I crawl back over to Cas and set book in his lap.I look at the book than back up at Cas."Book,Read?"





	The transition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Here is the FULL next part in this 12 part series.  
> Which means we have 3 parts to go.  
> Woooohoooooo.  
> Please enjoy!  
> And as always let me know what you think by leaving comments and kudos!!!  
> <3

_ Previously- _

 

_ Safe. _

_ Cas. _

_ Comfort. _

_ Cas. _

_ Security. _

_ Cas. _

 

_ My body sags against Cas’s firm chest, _

_ Head lolling to the side, _

_ Mouth nibbling on the pacifier inside it, _

_ And brian going completely foggy, _

_ Without restraint for the first in my life. _

 

_  I was little. _

 

_  I heard Cas coo softly in my ear, _

_ Large hands shuffling my limp body closer, _

_ Before pressing a gentle kiss onto the crown of my head. _

 

_ “Such a good boy Dee.” _

 

_ And I wasn’t scared. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Now _

_ One month later _

_ Dean's Pov- _

 

**Knock.**

 

The first knock against the guest room door, 

Startles me out of my sleep.

The sound echoing across the once quiet room,

Making me groan and squint my sleep filled eyes.

 

**Knock.**

 

The second Knock,

Made me sigh and roll over in the overly Comfy twin bed.

My messy blonde locks barely visible through the sea of the dark blue comforter that I was wrapped up in. 

My blurry eyes and drool dried chin hidden within the waves.

 

After the two warning knocks,

The door opened slowly revealing a mess of raven colored hair and sky blue eyes.

 

"Hey Dean,

little time in an hour."

 

I sigh,

Tossing over in the bed once again until my eyes were peaking over the dark covers.

 

"Kay Cas.

I'll get up in ten."

 

I say voice gruff and dry from sleep.

 

Cas smiles softly at the sound,

The corners of his mouth picking up.

I smile back,

Lopsided and sleepy.

 

"But,"

 

I shuffle myself up to the closest thing I could get to a sitting position without actually having to sit up.

 

"You know what would be great to have when I get up?"

 

I ask voice trying to sound light and teasing but instead comes out soft and slightly strained,

Do to just waking up.

 

Cas huffs with a slight roll of his eyes.

His posture melting until he was leaned against the side of the door frame with one hand on his hip while the other held onto the golden door knob.

 

His smile was playful,

But his body posture held a 

"Here we go again."

Air around it. 

 

"No."

 

Cas says with a shake of his head,

His smile widening.

 

"What would that be Dean?"

 

His head bobs,

Eyes narrow 

And his voice drips with sarcasm like a hive drips honey.

 

_ And I wouldn't have it any other way. _

 

I shuffle my self upwards a little more my eyes going big and round around the corners.

 

"Some

nice

hot

warm."

 

I let my voice hang over each word as my body shuffles toward the edge of the bed;

Closer to Cas.

 

Cas stares at me with his left eyebrow raised high.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Coffee."

 

I say the word like a exhale,

My body relaxing

And my smile going soft and goofy around the edges.

 

"Mmmm."

 

Cas hums back with a wide smile,

Shoulders relaxing into the door frame.

 

"No."

 

"Uhhh!"

 

I groan body flipping backwards like a whale in the sea.

My hands fisting into the dark blue covers as I pout over at Cas.

 

"Come on Cas!

I haven't had coffee in a month!"

 

"Wow a month?"

 

He says body moving with every drawn out word.

 

"That is almost as long as you have been here Dean.

That's crazy."

 

I huff and roll my eyes,

My Head falling backwards onto the sheets.

"Shut up Cas."

 

But It wasn't said with spite

And the sound of Cas's laugh booming around the room showed that he understood that.

 

And against my own stubborn pride a small grin breaks out onto my face at the sound.

 

"Tell you what Dean."

 

Cas says after his laughter dies down,

His right shoulder readjusting so he can lean more fully onto the frame of the door.

 

My eyes immediately snap towards his lean frame,

Watching and hoping for a compromise.

 

"Since you have been such a gracious guest in my home for a month now,

I’ll make you some eggs AND bacon for breakfast."

 

I groan in appreciation,

my blonde head falling back onto dark blue.

 

"Mmmm you keep cooking for me like that Cas and you may never get rid of me."

 

I roll onto my side as I speak,

Propping my head up onto tan arms.

 

And even though I couldn't see my own facial expression I knew it was similar to a love struck kitten.

 

The corners of Cas's mouth turn up gently,

His blue eyes soft and shiny.

 

" Oh,

poor me."

 

He then turns on his heel and walks out of the room,

Leaving the crisp white door wide open.

 

"Coffee?!"

 

I yell out after him hoping that maybe he changed his mind. 

 

"Nope!"

 

I sigh in defeat while running my hands through my tangled locks,

My head bowing down enough in the process for me to see that my left shoulder somehow found its way out of the black tank top I was wearing.

With a huff and a roll of my eyes

I readjust my tank top,

And fling my legs over the edge of the small bed,

And down onto the soft carpet of the guest room floor.

 

Once standing I make my way out into the hallway and towards the small hall bath that I have taken over,

In the month that I have stayed at Cas's Place.

 

I quickly step into said bathroom and do my business before turning to my right to grab my toothbrush from the small cowboy hat that rests on top of the black countertop.

 

I can't help but to smile down at the cowboy hat,

As I pour some strawberry mint pink toothpaste onto my matching cowboy themed brush.

 

_ But despite the Cowboy toothbrush and pink toothpaste. _

 

_ I was still very much a man. _

 

I giggled at myself at the thought,

Pink toothpaste sliding out of my mouth and down my chin.

As my hand clenches the toothbrush tightly in hopes of not dropping it.

 

_ Yeah. _

 

_ I am soo manly. _

 

I shake my head with a smile as I use the back of my free hand to wipe away the pink goop that was dripping down my chin.

Before leaning my upper body against the onyx colored countertop to rise both my hand and my mouth.

 

As I lean my eyes catch a glimpse of my black and pink fluffy polka dotted shorts,

That I convinced Cas I needed to survive.

 

_ Yes, _

**_Very_ ** _ manly indeed. _

 

I think as I spit the warm water out of my mouth and down the sink drain.

 

“Dean!”

 

My head whips up at the sound of my name,

 

“Yeah?!”

I reply back with a shout as my hands reach forward for the sheriff themed hand towel.

 

I bring the towel to my face and began to pat it dry when Cas yells back his reply.

 

“Breakfast is almost done!”

 

“Okay!”

 

I quickly fold the hand towel back into its original form,

Before stuffing it onto the hanging rack beside the mirror.

 

“BE RIGHT THERE!”

 

I quickly give myself a once over in the slim black mirror,

Ruffling my hair slightly so it looks less messy and more “Slept in.”

 

Which is ridiculous because sleep is the reason why I’m fixing it.

 

I Sigh lightly,

_ Note to self- _

_Stop_ _watching makeover programs._

_ They are only making you gayer. _

 

“You better hurry in here before I eat all the food!”

 

That got me moving quickly,

Messy hair forgotten as I skeeted down the long hallway,

In a pair of fluffy black socks on smooth hardwood trying to get to the kitchen fast,

But also stay alive in the process.

 

“YOU BETTER NOT CAS!!

I WAS PROMISED EGGS AND BACON!

NOT EGGS OR BACON,

BOTH!”

 

I yell out as my feet round the corner into the open living room,

My feet sliding slightly at the change of flooring,

But I keep up my pace and make it into the kitchen in one piece.

 

I smile wide feeling real proud of myself for not falling,

In my fast attempt to get here,

Cas however felt differently.

 

“Dean.

What Have I told you about running in the house?

On hardwood?

Your going to end up getting yourself killed and I swear if-”

 

Cas’s stern rant about household safety was cut short when he turned around to face me.

 

“What in God's green earth are you wearing Dean?”

 

Cas asked,

His eyebrows scrunched low enough to meet his eyes,

Lips pursed in confusion 

And spatula splayed out from the hand on his hip.

 

I raised my eyebrows in response,

Green eyes widening as I replied with,

 

“I could say the same for you,

What are you a fifties housewife?”

 

Cas had the audacity to look offended as he looked down at the frilly pink apron he had tied around his chest.

 

"I have you know Dean,

that kitchen safety is just as important as household safety."

 

Cas says as he points at me with the spatula.

 

"Which back to the whole running in the house thing,"

 

His blue eyes go wide as he gives me an almost comically stern expression.

 

"We don't do."

 

He waves the spatula around to further prove his point,

 

"Because if you fall and end up in a full body casket i’m going to be really disappointed in you and-"

 

I scuffed,

"Disappointed in me?

You are the one who has overly shiny floors.

I swear if I look hard enough into them I can see my future."

 

Cas goes silent at that,

Before he mumbles to himself

"Note to self-

Make the floors more kid friendly."

 

I open my mouth to reply but Cas beats me to it,

"But no,

seriously Dean,"

 

He throws me a soft wide eyed look.

 

"Sweetheart."

 

My heart stutters,

But I don't know if it was because of the word sweetheart or because Cas was piling my plate high with eggs and bacon when he said it.

 

_ Maybe both. _

 

"What are you wearing?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

I shake my head,

And try to focus on Cas's words and not his food.

 

"Clothes?

Cas.

What you have never seen a pair of pajama shorts before?"

 

I say as I pick at the long fuschia drawstrings.

 

Cas scuffs,

As he puts the last piece of Bacon on his plate.

 

"Of course I have Dean.

I just have never seen you wear  **those** particular shorts before."

 

My eyes narrow slightly as I take a seat at the kitchen table,

Watching as Cas brings me my plate of food,

Before turning back to get me a cup and some utensils.

 

"What?

Yes you have Cas."

 

"Hmm?

No are you sure?"

 

Cas gets a plastic green cup down from the cupboard before making his way to the fridge for some orange juice.

 

"Yeah,

Cas I'm sure.

You were the one who bought these for me."

 

Cas whips his head around at that,

Eyes narrowed as he stares at the fluffy shorts as if they personally offended him.

 

"Eh,

I don't know.

Are you sure I bought those for you?"

 

He asks as he makes his way back over to the table with my juice in one hand and a fork in the other.

 

"Yeah Cas.

I'm sure.

We got them down at that shop next to little emporium,

It was last week,

Really hot outside,

I almost puked in the car on the way there

Member?"

 

Cas hums,

As he sets my cup and fork down onto the dark table.

 

"No.

I don't remember."

 

I roll my eyes with a soft smile grazing my lips,

“Maybe you need to go to the doctor to get your memory checked Cas.”

 

I say as I shuffle a whole fork full of yummy eggs into my mouth.

 

“What are you saying?

That I'm Old Dean?”

 

Cas sounds slightly offenend as he sits down at the head of the table,

Blue plate filled with less bacon and more eggs than mine.

 

“Nope.

You said that yourself.”

 

I smirk,

As I Pile another fork full of eggs into my mouth,

Along with a scrunched up piece of bacon.

 

Cas stares at me with a bewildered expression,

Before lightly breaking off a piece of bacon and placing it into his own mouth.

 

“That’s not nice Dean,

I’m not even that old,

I’m only what?”

 

Cas pauses as he calculates,

Hand passing another small piece of bacon into his mouth as he thinks.

 

I watch Cas do mental math,

As I shuffle more eggs into my already stuffed mouth before washing it down with some orange juice.

 

“13 Years older than you.”

 

He point at me with piece of Bacon,

 

“And honestly that’s not too bad.”

 

My eyes widen slightly at the admission,

Not having realized before that Cas was that much older than me.

 

“What?”

I blurt out,

Stray pieces of half chewed egg falling out of my mouth when I do.

 

Cas looks slightly disturbed as he eyes the half chewed spit covered egg laying on his clean kitchen table.

 

“Yes,

Dean 13 years.”

 

He says in a tone similar to a board one,

As he lightly scoops some eggs into his mouth.

 

“Huh.”

 

I stuff two more full pieces of bacon into my mouth,

As soon as I swallow the rest of the eggs.

I hear Cas sigh,

As I quickly take a big swig off orange juice to help push the bacon down before I reach for more eggs.

 

“Dean.”

 

My hand freezes its grip on the green plastic fork,

Making it hover in front of my face,

The eggs stacked on top of it swaying slightly at the sudden pause.

 

I glance up at Cas,

“Yes?”

 

Cas looks at me with an expression that can only be described as the

“Concerned father face.”

 

“Slow down please before you choke.

The food isn't going anywhere.”

 

I frown slightly,

But nod nonetheless.

 

“Yes Cas.”

 

I say before gently stuffing the fork full of eggs into my mouth,

Making sure to chew fully this time instead of just swallowing them down.

 

Cas’s stern face melts into a light one,

As he watches me chew my eggs with a soft look in his eyes.

 

It goes quiet for the remainder of breakfast,

As Cas and I just focus on finishing our food instead of banter.

 

I’m done eating first,

But I don't say anything as I just sit there green fork still in hand as I watch Cas finish off his plate of food.

 

"Alright."

 

Cas sets his metal fork down onto his plate before gently stacking his empty mug on top as well.

 

"I'm going to go put these in the sink,

Before I leave to go grab your little stuff."

 

I nod,

Watching Cas walk over to the sink

Before stacking my stuff up as well.

 

"Do you have any requests for today's play Dean?"

 

Cas rinses his stack of dishes off,

Before turning the tap off

And placing them into the sink to take care of later.

 

"A book."

 

Cas turns to me with a raise of his eyebrow,

But his lips are pulled into a grin.

 

"Which book would you like to read Dean?"

 

I look down at my plate,

" the little sheriff who could."

 

I say in a almost whisper but by the look Cas gives me he heard.

 

"Okay Dean.

We can have story time today.

I'll just have to move today's plans to tomorrow."

 

Cas walks over to me,

Pausing right beside me his shoulder lightly pressing into me.

 

"I'll be right back with our supplies,

Please put your dirty dishes in the sink while I'm away."

 

"Otay."

 

Cas smiles sweetly,

Ruffling my hair before walking out of the room.

 

I wait until Cas is fully out of the room before I stand and dispose of my dirty dishes,

Rinsing them off just like Cas did before stacking them next to his.

 

Once that was done,

I walk over to the living room and plop myself down onto my favorite rug as I wait for Cas to come back.

 

My mind already slightly slipping on the edge of little space,

At the thought of curling up with Cas under a large blanket and reading together.

My hands rubbed over the soft rug as I let my mind wander over,

What reading with Cas will be like.

 

I must have fell into little space completely because the next thing I know,

Cas is right next to me gently touching my shoulder.

 

_ “Hey Dee. _

_ You ready to get changed into your little clothes?” _

 

_ I frown up at Cas, _

_ Eyes sad at the thought of having to take off my comfy shorts. _

 

_ “No.” _

 

_ Cas face turns from one of concern into one of understanding. _

 

_ “Okay Dee that's ok, _

_ We don't have to take the shorts off, _

_ But will you at least let me put a shirt on you?” _

 

_ I look down at my chest confused on why I need a shirt when I was already wearing one. _

 

_ “Aleady have shiwt.” _

 

_ Cas smiles gently down at me, _

_ “I know you do Dee, _

_ But wouldn't you like to have a warmer shirt on? _

_ Maybe one that's long and fuzzy?” _

 

_ I sat up a little more at that, _

_ “Oh.” _

 

_ I said interested in fuzzy. _

 

_ I liked fuzzy. _

 

_ “Yeah Dee Fuzzy, _

_ Look.” _

 

_ Cas held out a long sleeved shirt in front of me. _

 

_ “Feel.” _

 

_ My eyes widen before I slowly reach forward and pet the black shirt. _

 

_ “OH.” _

 

_ I say loudly, _

_ As my hands move over the soft fabric. _

 

_ “Gimmie.” _

 

_ I try to pull the shirt away from Cas but he stops me. _

 

_ “Hey. _

_ Hey no Dean we don’t snatch things from people. _

_ If you want the shirt Baby you need to ask for it.” _

 

_ I pout dropping my hand from the shirt. _

 

_ "Shirt, _

_ Pease?" _

 

_ Cas face melts into a large smile, _

_ "Of course sweetheart, _

_ You can have shirt. _

_ Come here let's slip it on." _

 

_ I crawl into Cas lap, _

_ And turn with my back to him before I flop down. _

 

_ "Shirt." _

 

_ "Yes Dee baby, _

_ Shirt. _

_ Ok ready here we go." _

 

_ All of a sudden the world goes dark, _

_ And I get scared but before I can scream out there Is light again and Cas is talking. _

 

_ "There we go. _

_ Good boy. _

_ Your ok, _

_ One down two to go. _

_ Ready? _

_ Boop. _

_ …. _

_ Boop." _

 

_ Cas gets both of my arms through the holes, _

_ And smooths the shirt down _

_ Giving me a kiss on my head. _

 

_ I giggle at this. _

 

_ "See Dee isn't that better? _

_ Your all warm now." _

 

_ I run my hands over my arms, _

_ "Warm." _

_ I nod my head in agreement before something shiny catches my eye. _

 

_ Before Cas can stop me I crawl off toward the direction of the shiny. _

 

_ "Oh." _

_ I say in wonder as I plop myself back down on my butt, _

_ Legs sprawled in front of me as I look at the shiny cover of something hard that was covered in weird symbols. _

 

_ "Book." _

 

_ I look up at Cas waving the hard shiny thing around to show him what I found. _

 

_ He smiles really wide at me. _

 

_ "Wow. _

_ Good job Dee! _

_ That is a book! _

_ Can you come and bring it to me?" _

 

_ "Mm." _

 

_ I crawl back over to Cas and set book in his lap. _

 

_ I look at the book than back up at Cas. _

 

_ "Book, _

_ Read?" _

 

_ Cas laughs lightly, _

_ "Yes honey bee you read books. _

_ Would you like to read this one?" _

 

_ I stare at Cas with narrowed eyes because why wouldn't I want to read shiny book? _

 

_ "Read." _

 

_ Cas laughs again, _

_ Eyes going all crinkly at the ends. _

 

_ "Ok Dee we can read. _

_ Come here." _

 

_ "No." _

_ I go to smack at Cas hand upset that I have to leave my rug. _

 

_ But Cas quickly wraps something around me before I can, _

_ I open my mouth to yell out but Cas shushes me with my paci _

_ And a pat on the head. _

 

_ "Shhh. _

_ Dee its ok, _

_ It's just a blank for story time." _

 

_ I look down around me to see a sea of fluffy blue stuff. _

 

_ "Bla?" _

 

_ "Yes bee a blankie. _

_ Now let's get you up and on that couch so we can read about the little sheriff." _

 

_ Before I can even reach my arms out, _

_ Cas picks me up and carries me to the large gray couch. _

  
  


_ Were he lays down across, _

_ And lays me on his side snuggling me up until I am wedged perfectly between him and the cushions. _

 

_ “Comfy?” _

 

_ “Mm.” _

 

_ “Okay. _

_ You ready to read?” _

 

_ I wiggle around a little bit more until I have my head sat against Cas’s chest, _

_ And my hands balled into his shirt. _

 

_ I hear Cas chuckle before a light Kiss is pressed onto the top of my head. _

 

_ “Okay than. _

_ Once There was a little sheriff.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Isnt little Dee the cutest?  
> I swear Dee with his fuzzy things and Cas with his Bees.  
> haha
> 
> I will try to get the next three parts out as soon as I can but hey you know me,  
> I'm pretty slow at updating :(
> 
> Also once I finish this series I have some big news so stayed tuned for that!  
> <3
> 
> Till next time!!!


End file.
